


Betrothals

by BuddyWritesFic



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyWritesFic/pseuds/BuddyWritesFic
Summary: The Emperor gives his Primarchs in marriage to make political alliances, and they all have to deal with the fallout.
Relationships: Fulgrim/Ferrus Manus, Fulgrim/Slaanesh
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

“A guy could do worse, I guess, than to marry a god of joy.” Fulgrim reassembled the clean parts of the multi-ratch and packed it away in its case. He’d spent the day sorting through his lab deciding what to take with him. Yesterday he’d done his wardrobe. Tomorrow he’d do his weapons.

“You always did like joy.”

“Don’t talk about me in the past tense, Ferrus. I’m not dead.”

“I was agreeing with you,” Ferrus said. “It’s a good match. You’ll…” he trailed off, trying to think of something good he could say about marrying a Daemon. “You’ll probably be fine, right?”

“Of course I will. I’m always fine.” He turned on a tap, and the washbasin filled with hot degreaser. He unscrewed parts of an experimental engine and dropped them into the sudsy fluid one by one. “You will be, too. If your in-laws are robots, you’ll probably end up running the place.”

“I don’t know, I don’t think the robot wants me.”

“He doesn’t _know_ he wants you, _yet_ ,” Fulgrim corrected him. “Father will fix that.”

“I guess.” Ferrus held the engine in place when Fulgrim got to a delicate part. “Either way, I’ll miss you.”

“It’s not like we’ll never see each other,” Fulgrim said. “We are going to be diplomats, in a way, so I’m sure we can find excuses to be in the same place. And Slaanesh, for all its faults, is unlikely to bind me with vows of chastity.”

Ferrus laughed. “As if anyone could.”

He’d miss this, he thought.

He missed it already.


	2. Chapter 2

Background: Fulgrim has been living in the warp and married to the Chaos god Slaanesh for several years. Ferrus Manus, although originally intended to marry Szarekh, remained unwed after Szarekh demanded Sanguinius instead.

***

Fulgrim had grown even lovelier. His features were sharpened and refined, the glow of his aura polished to a dazzling gleam. His eyes were like shark’s eyes, wide and dark. He wore a draped robe of gossamer decked with morning dew. He smelled febrile, hot. Musky and animal, laced with jasmine and sandalwood and the acrid tang of smoke.

Tears fell from his wide shark’s eyes, and he leapt onto Ferrus, wrapping his arms and legs around him. Ferrus buried his mouth in the crook of his neck.

“Ferrus, by the ecstatic martyrs, I’ve missed you. You’re all he whispers to me late at night. You and mother and father. And Father. Malcador, sometimes. Horus, Sanguinius, and Chemos, and my children, are my children alive, are they happy, do they miss me, do they know how much I miss them, do I want them to know the ache of this longing, yes, because it’s delicious. And weirdly specific food things, sometimes? They whisper of that? And music, blessed soil of Terra, the music I hear in my head when I’m trying to sleep, if you eat part of my brain, do you think you could hear it? It’s beautiful. And terrible. And sometimes I turn into a snake. Oh-- feth.”

Ferrus now held in his arms and under his lips a lithe anaconda with iridescent scales of pale lavender marble. It was smooth and cool to the touch, but it warmed slowly under his mouth. Was it always his place in life to be tangled up in snakes, skin-to-skin with them until he lost all sense of boundaries? He didn’t let go. Didn’t spit him out. His cock was still hard in his pants.

“I’m a snake now,” the serpent said. “Sometimes when I think about things, they happen.” The snake embraced him more tightly than before. “Anyway, everything else I want tastes like you in my dreams, so no matter what I dream of, I always have you in my mouth. I need you in my mouth,” he said, and unhinged his jaw to take half of Ferrus’s head in an atavisticly familiar kiss.

“Yeah, I… I missed you too, buddy,” Ferrus said.

Fulgrim disgorged him and rolled his eyes. “Don’t ‘buddy’ me, mister. I’m a literal sex god, and will be addressed as such.”

Ferrus shrugged. “Okay, whatever. You too, fuck-buddy.”

Fulgrim tilted his head. “I’ll take it.” Then he slithered lower to investigate Ferrus’s rear.


End file.
